


Overheard

by blacknaive08



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Overheard Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, slight exhibitionism if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknaive08/pseuds/blacknaive08
Summary: Nothing beats a warm shower after a hard day's work.But a warm shower with your girlfriend is even better to relieve stress.This is a oneshot of Amber and Krystal's 'alone time' after a tiring feat.





	Overheard

“HARDER, KRYSTAL!”

“UGH!”

“IT WON’T GO IN IF YOU DON’T PUSH HARDER!”

Krystal was sweating from the effort. Her red hair now coming undone from the bun she hastily put it in just a few minutes ago.

Grunting as she pushed with all her might, Krystal pulled back a little and then pushed some more.

“Amber! It just won’t go in. Let’s just stop this!” Krystal whined.

“Let’s not give up okay? It’s just our first time doing this. Maybe it’ll be better the next time.” Amber reasoned with the hard-headed girl.

“Better next time? As if I’d do this again? Next time I’ll freaking call another person!” Krystal shouted.

After a few more pushes, Krystal finally gave up and just slumped on the ground.

“You know what? Let’s just leave this old car here and wait for the mechanic to come fix it up.” The red-head said to blonde.

“But it’s in the middle of the street, Krystal! We should…” the blonde was cut off by a loud motorcycle engine revving behind them.

“Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long,” hollered Amber’s favorite mechanic, Henry.

“What took you so long? We were just about to die trying to push this old thing inside the garage!” Krystal said to Henry.

“I said I’m sorry okay? Just go in your house and stop yapping at me. This will be over in a few minutes, okay?” Henry shoed to two girls away.

Henry started repairing the old car as soon as the two girls got inside the house.  _Finally, I could work in silence,_  thought Henry.

Amber walked straight to shower and clean off all the dirt and sweat of the day. As soon as she hit the bathroom, she started shedding all her clothes. She went under the warm spray of the water. Her eyes instantly closed as she let all the stress of the day wash away with the water.  

With eyes closed, she reached for the bottle of shampoo. She all but screamed when a pair of tiny hands caressed her breasts. The hands moved down to Amber’s taut stomach and drew circles there.

“Amber…you smell so good,” Krystal moaned at the crook of Amber’s neck, which she was nuzzling.

“Hmmmm…I’m still mad at you, y’know?” Amber said softly.

“What did I do now?” Krystal moved her hands back to Amber’s breasts and massaged them.

“For being too whiny and…not…aaah…” Amber trailed off as Krystal rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

“What was that?” Krystal whispered.

“…AH! Wha-what?” The blonde stuttered.

“Why were you mad at me?” Krystal asked.

“…for being soooo….AAAAAAH…” Amber did not finish what she was about to say as Krystal’s right hand moved to cup her pussy.

“What, Amber? I couldn’t quite understand with all the moaning…” Krystal teased.

“No-nothing…Just keep doing that…ahhhhhh…” Amber’s head fell back as her girlfriend made slow light circles on her clit. Her other hand still pinching and pulling at her nipple.

Krystal’s mouth now moved to Amber’s shoulder, giving it light nicks and kisses. The blonde all but wilted under the hands of Krystal.

“...don’t stop…AH!” Amber moaned as she neared her climax.

Just a few more strokes and the blonde could have orgasmed if not for Krystal ceasing all movements. Amber just groaned in frustration and tried wiggling to get more friction.

“tsk…tsk…tsk…No patience, love?” Krystal said on her skin.

“Please…make me…come.” Pleaded Amber.

“Only if you promise to be a good girl,” Krystal said.

Amber just nodded.

Little did the red-head know that Amber was plotting something. Something that will keep Krystal screaming for more.

Amber abruptly turned to face Krystal and attacked her mouth. She devoured Krystal’s lips and slid in her tongue, only to be met by Krystal’s eager one.

Hooking up a fully clothed leg on Amber’s naked hips, Krystal pulled her closer so that their bodies were melded into each other’s.

Amber took that as a go signal and grasped Krystal’s behind, hoisting her up. Krystal hooked her other leg on Amber’s hip and wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck.

The kiss deepened and Amber’s moved her hands under Krystal’s shirt to undo her bra. Finding no locks on the bra, Amber broke the kiss.

“You’re bra…can’t take it off…” Amber said against Krystal’s mouth.

“Clasp’s in front…” Krystal said.

She pulled Amber’s head and started kissing her again.

“Ouch!” Krystal whimpered as her head hit the shower wall when Amber pushed her onto it.

“Sorry…” muttered the blonde against Krystal’s neck.

Moving back a few inches from Krystal to put her down, Amber pried the tight shirt off, followed by her now soggy jeans and panties. Undoing the bra, however, took longer. Amber fumbled with it for a few moments before Krystal, laughing, took over and undid it.

With no more barriers between them, Amber could finally worship the perfection in front of her. Starting with Krystal’s perky little tits, she massaged the tips until they stood rigid and ready to be sucked.

She bent down to suck on Krystal’s rosy nipple, eliciting a low moan from the red-head. Amber switched to suck the other nipple as her right hand went to Krystal’s luscious folds.

Amber smiled at Krystal’s skin as she found her pussy already drenched. She pushed a lone finger in Krystal’s tight pussy and a drawn-out moan came out from her mouth. Slowly, Amber pushed the finger in then out, teasing Krystal until she groaned in frustration.

That frustration, however, did not last long as Amber dropped down to her knees in front of Krystal and dove right into her pussy. She sucked the bundle of nerves in her mouth and kept the finger moving inside Krystal’s pussy.

Gripping Amber’s short hair, Krystal ground herself on Amber’s mouth, urging her to go a little harder and faster. Amber’s movement stayed slow, dragging out the pleasure out of her girlfriend as slowly as possible.

Minutes rolled by and Krystal was getting more and more frustrated at the climax she could not seem to reach because of Amber’s light touches. No matter how loud she whined, Amber would not relent.

“Amber, please…make me come.”

“No, not yet…just a little bit more,” Amber said against her quivering pussy.

She was so near orgasm, but Amber was preventing it to happen. For what reason, she did not know. All she knew was that she had to come right now or she’ll die.

“…a little bit more…there…there…”Amber mumbled.

“Please Amber…” Krystal pleaded again, hoping this time Amber would give her release.

Not long after that, she felt Amber’s finger go harder inside her, her mouth sucking her clit harder now. The climax built up in intensity. She was almost afraid that she’ll pass out if she comes. Now she was the one fighting off her orgasm, but she could not hold it much longer.

Amber inserted a second, and a third finger inside her. Her movements now harder than before. Krystal’s moans turned to yelps of pleasure as Amber rocked her world into orgasm.

“Fucking come, Krystal…” Amber said, pumping her fingers inside Krystal’s weeping slit.

“AH! AH!” Krystal cried as she felt the pleasure rise up and up and up until it broke free and the orgasm hit her.

It hit her so hard that she screamed Amber’s name in pleasure and almost fell on the tiled floor if not for Amber standing up and steadying her. Amber dragged Krystal’s orgasm longer, pumping her fingers inside her still clenching pussy.

Amber silenced Krystal’s screams with a kiss that tasted of Krystal’s juices. Thumbing her clit, Amber coaxed another orgasm from Krystal. She squirmed and tried to avoid Amber’s fingers but Krystal had nowhere to go, she was trapped between the wall and Amber.

Relentlessly, Amber dragged out the pleasure from Krystal until she came again and sagged on Amber’s shoulder in exhaustion.

Amber soothed her girlfriend after two mind-blowing orgasms. She bathed Krystal, shampooed her and sponged her whole body until she was mewling in satisfaction. Amber quickly cleaned herself afterward and dried both of them in fluffy towels.

After putting Krystal in comfortable bathrobes, she carried the sated girl to their bed and kissed her forehead. Krystal moaned something unintelligible and immediately fell to sleep.

_I guess she’s more exhausted than I expected. After a full day of work and pushing that damned car, I wouldn’t doubt it,_ Amber thought as she dressed in a loose shirt and shorts.

She closed the bedroom door silently and went out to check on Henry, only to see the car gone from the street. She looked around and saw that the car was already in the garage.

_That was fast, I did not even hear Henry go,_  Amber thought as she rounded the car to check if Henry did a good job.

She tried starting it and found that it was running just fine. She saw a small piece of paper on the dashboard. Curious, Amber picked it up and read.

**_Amber,_ **

**_You’re car’s fixed now. I adjusted the cables and gave it a jump start, which I might add, I did just two months ago._ **   
**_Just freaking buy a new one, okay?_ ** **_Won’t be charging you with this repair. This one’s on the house, consider it  
a gift for your upcoming wedding._ **

**_P.S. I did not want to bother your ‘time’ with Krystal so I snuck out silently. I swear I will forget everything I heard._ **   
**_But please, do close the door next time._ **

**_\- Henry_ **

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one shot. Comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are welcome! :)


End file.
